<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by Huntra_Pred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611816">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred'>Huntra_Pred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Kidnapped Kung Lao, Kidnapping, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena loves Kung Lao, she really does. He does, too. She just has to be patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kung Lao/Mileena, Kung Lao/Mileena (onesided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mileena </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kung Lao. She wanted him. Did he want her? She danced around him for ages whilst his eyes were elsewhere. But she refused to give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon she was fed up with him not understanding her affections. The final straw was when he looked to Jade for pleasure. She resisted, but Mileena was still beyond pissed. So, she did what any rational daughter of Shao Kahn would do-- She had him kidnapped for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash anyone enough money and they'll do whatever you wish. And the Kahnum of Outworld had plenty of treasures to spend in order to 9btain what she desires. With Father and Mother off, she was allowed to use the throne room to play her game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung Lao was unconscious, bound, and he laid on the floor. She sat upon her throne, waiting. Then, he finally woke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course her dearest was confused, but she was patient. He noticed her when she stood, "Mileena? Why am I here!? I've done nothing against you or your family!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena giggles as she walks over, "You are so foolish, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken back by the affection in her voice. Was his hat too tight upon his head? Was her love for him only obvious now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mileena, whatever I have done, it can't be so bad to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt you! Why, you're my most esteemed guest! You will be pampered under my care, treated as a king!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung Lao stares, maybe it was finally hitting him what was going on. Mileena ignored the horror on his face as Jade is dragged into the room, half-dead and unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jade!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She has wronged us, your eyes never looked at me, but to her. Can you not see? I am yours, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena forces him to sit up so she could sit on his lap. Kung Lao tries to struggle but Mileena forces his face still as she licks him. Jade stirs, and Mileena growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What shall I do with her, love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let her go! She has done nothing to you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena laughs coldly, "She has done much against me! Rebelled with my sister, attempted to kill me. Why, I let them have Edenia and they weren't satisfied!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena stands, marching towards Jade, "I gave them a chance at peace! But this whore seduced you away from me! My sister has her love, Jade had that bastard Kotal, but apparently he wasn't enough for her!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slams her foot into Jade's knee repeatedly, causing the woman to cry out in pain. Kung Lao tries to stand, "No! She didn't try anything, it was me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena stops and turns to him, "Oh? My love, what have I done to make you want to cause me pain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stalks over, her eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Kung Lao shakes, "I… You spend too much time with the throne."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena saddens and straddles him, taking his face gently with her clawed hands, "Oh my love! You should've said something rather than act this way! I would throw my empire back to Mother and Father so I may spend all the time in this universe with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amusing words from the time lord. Kung Lao smiles, it looked forced, "S-Such kind words, my l-love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena squeals and hugs him, "I've waited so long to hear you call me that! Oh my heart beats so fast!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade is now partially awake, curling on the floor as her knee aches and bleeds. Mileena smells her fear and confusion and decides to deal with her. A lick to Kung Lao's cheek, and she stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still have to punish this whore for getting in the way of our love. Then, you will beg for forgiveness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung Lao's smile fades and horror returns. He watches helplessly as Mileena returns to Jade, her toothy mouth wide as she bites her shoulder. Jade cries out, unable to do anything as Mileena bite and tears at her shoulder, then her throat. The woman's head soon rolls off her shoulders, and it stops at Kung Lao's feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mileena sloppily wipes her face with Jade's bloodied cloak. She then has the guards place Jade's head in a box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feed the body to the Tarkatans. I wish to have Kitana crawling to me, begging for Jade. And all she will have is this pretty, pretty box in return."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung Lao is shaking, and Mileena loves it. She returns to him, reeking of blood. Kung Lao gets sick, but Mileena is patient. She is even concerned and checks his temperature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so pale, my dear. Do not fret, I will let you rest before we join together in ecstacy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Mileena couldn't wait for Kitana to come. To come and attempt to rescue her dear Jade, only to find her severed head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since Mileena captured and taken Kung Lao to be hers. Years since he watched Jade die, years since he had last seen Liu Kang. He learned to survive by pleasing Mileena the way she wanted to be pleased. He "loved" her the way she wanted to be loved. </p><p>He was lost, lost by "loving" Mileena so long, he began to actually love her. She gave him everything. Gifts, weapons, pets. A private room so he may rest and spend time to himself. He mostly slept with Mileena in her rooms, keeping her company and pleasing her. But when she was away on business, Kung Lao stayed in his room.</p><p>He usually slept in, but Tanya started a habit of waking him by nearly tearing off his curtains. Kung Lao woke when the dull sunlight hit his eyes and even jerked the covers over his eyes. By this point she was doing it out of playfulness. </p><p>"Ass out of bed, Mileena returns."</p><p>Kung Lao sits up, grunting. He knew to get ready quickly, wear pretty clothes with Mileena's favorite colors, pink and purple. He brushed his hair and braided it with Tanya's help. Tanya leaves after his hair is done and tells him to be at the throne room soon. He decides to stare in the mirror instead of hurrying.</p><p>He had aged, he wondered if Liu Kang had as well? And Kitana, was she as flawless as always? Or has Jade's disappearance aged her with grief and worry? He eyes the window in the mirror, the curtains were moving and then- someone climbs through.</p><p>It was Kitana. </p><p>Kung Lao has moved so fast in years, whipping around and getting into a defensive stance. Kitana was stunned to see him, the way he was dressed and the way he was prepared to fight her. He would've lost their fight, he had stopped fighting so long ago.</p><p>"Kung Lao? You're alive!"</p><p>She's glad to see him, he wasn’t sure what he felt. To see her again after so long, to see almost the same face of his lover staring back at him with dark eyes.</p><p>"We thought both you and Jade had died! Quick, you must tell me where Jade is so we can free her and leave this place."</p><p>He was stunned, "You… you've been looking for us?"</p><p>She nods, "Liu Kang is looking for Mileena."</p><p>He felt his blood run cold, "Why?"</p><p>Kitana stiffens and hate tainted her beautiful face. Or, he once found her face beautiful. But now?</p><p>"Mileena must die. So must Shao Kahn and Sindel. This realm must be freed from their hold. Help us and you can be free once again."</p><p>Kung Lao was still, unmoving. Kitana began to fear for him, he could tell. But Kung Lao couldn't find himself to care-- he was so conflicted at the moment. He felt threatened by Kitana, by Liu Kang looking for his lover. He had to find Mileena, but silently. He had to alert her. He couldn't bare to lose her.</p><p>At one point, he would've went with Kitana and Liu Kang. He would've fought Mileena to the death and avenged Jade. He would've fought both Shao Kahn and Sindel so they may free Outworld from their cruel hands… but now? He would die for them. For Mileena.</p><p>Kitana and Liu Kang made the mistake of taking so damn long to come for him. Now he was twisted around Mileena's clawed finger. Now, he was thinking of killing Kitana for her. But he wouldn't, he'd leave that pleasure for Mileena.</p><p>"The Throne Room, they have Jade there."</p><p>It wasn't a lie, that's where the box was. Where her head was. Kitana nods and they move together. Like shadows in the night, undetected. But when they made it to the throne room, Kitana realized it was far too empty.</p><p>"Kung Lao, where is she!?"</p><p>He points to the table where the box sat, and he could almost feel Kitana's heart sink. He watched her walk over, shaking. He followed closely with a firm fist. When she cried out at the sight of what was in the box, he stuck her hard. She fell to the floor in a heap, and he carefully stepped around her so he may place the lid back onto the box.</p><p>He remembered that Liu Kang was looking for Mileena, and he darted out of the room. He knew where Mileena would be, with her parents. She was safe, but Liu Kang would not be. He found Liu Kang outside, he was stalking Mileena's carriage. No. Kung Lao would have to put a stop to that. It was easy to distract him.</p><p>"Kung Lao? Brother! You're alive!"</p><p>He was hushed and he rushed over to hug Kung Lao, this made Kung Lao stiffen up. For years, only Mileena was permitted to touch him. He couldn't bring himself to hug Liu Kang back. Instead, he took the opportunity and literally stabbed him in the back. The sai was a gift from Mileena, and now he used it against his own brother.  Liu Lang choked and pushed aways from him, the sai still jammed into his spine.</p><p>"N-No… Why?"</p><p>Kung Lao was angry, but he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps there was several reasons why he should be angry at Liu Kang and Kitana. There is one that comes to mind, only one reason.</p><p>"You left me here. For seven years!"</p><p>He struck and kicked Liu Kang down, the man choking on his own blood and the pain that was erupting throughout his body. But the shock and the betrayal is what killed Liu Kang. And Kung Lao feels satisfaction from it. Sorrow as well, but Kung Lao hardly felt it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>